


Wanted To Be Good For You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [205]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Humbler, M/M, Safewording, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: SafewordingSummary: Dean decides Sam needs to learn some self-control, and uses a humbler to help him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink/Request Fics [205]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Wanted To Be Good For You

**Prompt** : I was wondering if you are comfortable writing a fic where Sam has to use a safeword?

Sam couldn’t help but get turned on after watching Dean hunt. They’d walk away from the dead monster high on adrenalin, and Dean would have a sheen layer of sweat on his collarbone that Sam wanted to lick. His strong, capable arms fighting off monsters or wielding a gun like it was an extension of his body got Sam fired up each time. Anyone with a sex drive would get turned on by Dean after hunting with him.

So Sam really couldn’t resist riling up Dean on the drive back to their current seedy motel. The wendigo had put up a serious fight, but it didn’t injure either one of them significantly. It _had_ led them into the depths of the forest during the rainy season in Oregon, so Dean made Sam put down a towel in the impala before they could get in. “Can’t get mud on the seats,” Dean instructed. “I’d strap you to the hood before I let you get Baby dirty.” He also made Sam take off their coats, throwing both of theirs into the trunk. Sam thought it was a bit excessive, but he wasn’t going to decline seeing more of Dean’s body.

“As always, managing to make me feel loved.” Sam slid into the car and felt half-hard at seeing Dean’s biceps flex under his shirt. Sam watched Dean’s full lips mouth along with the music playing, imagining how it would feel to kiss them as soon as they were in their room. Sam smirked and decided that if he was starting to get aroused, it was only fair Dean did too. He stripped off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. “Mud all fucking over my clothes. Can’t even stand to be in them.”

Dean shot him a look, clearly unamused. “Not going to work Sam.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam lied. He grabbed a water bottle and let his lips wrap around the nozzle, hollowing out his cheeks when he sucked down the water. He thought he heard Dean groan, but when he looked back at his brother he had a perfectly even expression. Fine, time to step up his game. “Even my _jeans_ are caked in mud,” Sam bemoaned. He undid the top button and shimmied them down his hips slightly. It was just enough for his underwear, and the rising dick beneath them, to be visible. “That’s better. Feels good not to be so constricted.” He glanced over at Dean and though his eyes were focused on the road, Sam didn’t miss the slight bulge under Dean’s own muddy jeans.

“You think your tricks are really cute, don’t you?” Dean asked rhetorically. “You think I lack the restraint required to get us back without fucking you?”

“I’m not trying any _tricks._ A _trick_ would be telling you that I get hard watching you hunt, imagining what it’s going to be like when we get home and you fuck me through the mattress,” Sam purred. “If I were really trying to turn you on, I would talk about the fact that I probably won’t be able to last two seconds once you get me completely naked.”

Dean growled and Sam saw the speedometer jump up another 10 miles per hour. “I should deny you for days for the way you’re teasing me,” Dean snapped. “Maybe a week in a cock cage would remind you how to act around your Dom.”

“Get us home fast if you want it so bad.”

Dean muttered something like “fucking bossy sub” put pressed the gas harder. When they finally got to the motel Dean didn’t even bother to grab their things from the car, just dragged Sam into the room. “Get naked and kneel on the bed, brat.”

Sam obliged happily, ready to suck Dean’s dick or whatever task his Dom had in mind. Dean went over to his duffle and rifled around. Sam hoped he wasn’t serious about being in a cock cage for a week, he really needed to come. Instead he pulled out a black, curved bar that Sam didn’t recognize. “Bought this back in New Orleans when we were fighting that Mardi Gras ghost. I’ve been waiting for the right time to use it, but you seem to need a refresher in self-control.”

“What is it?”

“It’s called a humbler.” Dean walked behind Sam and gently arranged him onto all fours. “Remember your safeword?”

“Kansas,” Sam replied immediately.

“Good boy.” Dean rubbed his back soothingly and Sam ate up the praise. “The humbler is designed to clamp around _here_ -,” he fastened it around Sam’s balls and it spread across his thighs, “-and it is how I am going to remind you that in a battle of self-control, I will always win.”

“What does it do?” Sam asked. It didn’t feel uncomfortable at the moment and he wasn’t sure how it was going to train him.

“If you try and stand up or straighten in any way, it is going to hurt worse than any whip you’ve felt,” Dean explained. “You are going to control yourself, and stay in this position until I tell you otherwise.”

“What are you going to do?” Sam asked.

Dean stripped out of his muddy clothes. “I feel gross, so I’m going to take a shower. If you’re good, you will get one when you’re done. I’m leaving the bathroom door open. If you need to use your safeword, I will hear you, okay?”

Sam nodded. “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.” Dean pressed a soft kiss on his head and then walked into the bathroom. Sam heard the shower start soon after, and tried not to long for the feeling of washing mud out of his hair. _Maybe I should cut it, Dean is always saying it would be better that way._ Sam shifted slightly, his arms starting to ache holding himself up. Maybe if he could just adjust his legs…

He tried to straighten just a bit to accommodate his weigh and felt blinding pain. “FUCK!” He almost collapsed but balanced himself at the last minute, not willing to feel that again. His balls still ached even though he was back in position, and tried to clear his head from the unbearable sensation.

The sound of the shower persisted, and Sam ached to call for Dean and have him take off this infernal device. But this was part of Dean’s lesson, to learn how to control himself. He took a few deep breaths and waited for the squeak of shower knobs to indicate Dean was done.

It came a few moments later and Dean stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Sam considered asking to lick some of the remaining water droplets off Dean’s chest, but remembered that he was supposed to be exercising self-control. “Heard you had a little taste of what this thing can do, huh?”

Sam blushed thinking about his outburst. “Definitely a good teaching device.”

“Such a smart boy.” Dean ran his hands through Sam’s tangled hair. “God, you are so filthy. If you hadn’t been such a tease in the car, we could have taken that shower together.”

Sam’s cock had been fully hard since he’d gotten out of the car, and longed for Dean to let him come. He wasn’t even sure if it was possible with the humbler on. Dean ran a clean hand down Sam’s back and then slid under to stroke his cock. Sam jolted and then howled when the humbler pulled on his balls. “Okay, okay, shh,” Dean rubbed Sam’s shoulders. “Self-control, Sam.”

Sam nodded and took some deep breaths, bracing himself in place when Dean started to stroke his cock again. It started to feel good, relaxing, and the desire to orgasm hadn’t dwindled. He felt Dean walk behind him and steeled himself against whatever touch was going to come next.

Dean ran a hand down up Sam’s thigh and it took all his energy not to try and move away from the ticklish touch. His hand stopped stroking Sam’s cock and he held the globes of his ass with both hands. “Unbelievable. Can’t believe how gorgeous you are, how willingly you’re giving this to me. You have no idea how crazy you drive me.” Dean swirled a finger against Sam’s hole, not probing inside. “Love your hole, love how fucking sensitive it is.” He blew against it delicately and Sam rocked forward just a fraction, enough for the humbler to tug but not hurt. Dean stroked over his ass carefully, just admiring it.

Sam was about to demand that he do _something_ when he felt Dean’s tongue swipe across his hole. “Jesus!”

Dean chuckled quietly. “Do you think you can stay still while I rim you, Sammy?” He lightly tickled Sam’s balls. “Or what if I stuck a vibrator up your ass? What if I got out the riding crop and spanked your balls with it? Do you think your self-control is good enough?”

Sam whined. “Oh god, fuck, Dean.”

Sam felt the sharp thwack of Dean’s hands against his balls and he almost rocketed forward. “You’ve lost the privilege of using my first name. You wanted to tease me in the car, Sammy. You wanted me to lose control and fuck on the side of the highway. So now you get to call me ‘Sir’ or ‘Master.’”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Sam snarked. He felt another spank to his balls and cried out in pleasure. “Fuck!”

Dean’s hands gripped Sam’s thighs tightly and after a beat licked across Sam’s hole. Sam hated not being able to thrash or push back on Dean’s tongue, but his Dom told him to stay in place. Eventually his tongue prodded inside and Sam groaned, spine arching. Dean’s hand moved to his cock again and Sam’s orgasm started to curl in his stomach.

“Don’t come unless I tell you,” Dean warned. He leaned down and sucked one of Sam’s trapped balls into his mouth, a free hand still jacking Sam off.

Sam’s whole body ached to move but the fear of pain kept him in place. He keened low in his throat. “Dea – Master, please, please I need to come!”

Dean gave one last lick to Sam’s balls and growled, “Not yet. Not until I say so.” His hand twisted around Sam’s cock and ran a nail across the tip of his dick. Sam felt his orgasm, and without thinking he tried to pull himself away. He stretched out abruptly and felt a pain so excruciating he saw white spots on behind his eyes.

“Kansas!” he cried out. The only thing on his mind was getting away from the pain, it was the bad kind of pain and Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He barely had to come anymore, just wanted to lie under a blanket and burn the humbler until it was nothing but ash. “Kansas, Kansas!”

On the edge of his consciousness he felt Dean swear under his breath and support his weight until the humbler was snapped off and Sam could lie flat without agony. Dean practically carried him into the shower and washed off all the mud and pain from the day. He wrapped Sam in a towel and brought him back into their bed, stroking his hair and whispering how good Sam was and how much he loved him.

“I’m sorry I pushed you so far,” Dean said, petting Sam absentmindedly.

“You didn’t,” Sam replied. At Dean’s raised eyebrow he continued, “I mean, I guess today was a little bit overwhelming. And painful. I wanted to be good for you.”

“Sammy, all you have to do to be ‘good’ for me is exist.” He pressed slow kisses against Sam’s lips. “You are perfect, you are everything I want, just as you are.”

“Hm, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

In the morning Dean gave Sam a blowjob he saw stars when he came, and then fucked him like he was the most precious thing in the world. And somehow, when Sam went to throw the humbler in the trash, he found himself tucking it back in his duffle bag. It was important he knew self-control, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a j2/wincest prompt they want to read, feel free to comment below! 
> 
> thank you all for reading :)


End file.
